ET
by XFoxMuldersGirlX
Summary: Scully knows Mulder loves her and wants him to admit it.  Katy Perry Songfic


A huge "THANK YOU" goes to my Beta "Hate Being Abducted By Aliens" for being the best, for putting up with me and my weirdness and for just being genrerally wonderful. Love you girl x x x

You told me to post this, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing :0( (only what happens to be in my imagination) All characters belong to Chris Carter. The song belongs to Katy Perry.

* * *

><p><span>E.T.<span>

_Your so hypnotizing, could you be the Devil? Could you be an Angel? _I look at you, not able to move, frozen to the spot. I have been going through this same routine of standing and staring at you like a child in awe, whenever I am certain that you aren't looking of course, for a while now and always hating myself for not hating it. _Your touch, magnetizing, feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing. _All you did just now was brush past me, close enough for me to smell you - that smell that is just so, so…"Mulder", close enough for me to be able to feel the hair on my arm stand on end at your closeness…but you leave me feeling so conflicted. I have to constantly argue with myself. I hate how you make me feel, foolish, childlike and dependent but I always find that I love you more than I could ever possibly hate you. What happened just now is just one example of how you can do nothing, say nothing and yet you are still able to stop me in my tracks by just being you. There have been other times, God! Countless other times, but my most memorable example of how you make me feel? Our first meeting in the X Files basement. I shook your hand and felt sparks flying through my veins the moment your hand took hold of mine. My whole body tingled and it's been that way ever since. Every time you so much as look at me, I remember that first meeting and the sparks that flew. The thing is, you felt the sparks too, so I know you feel the same.

They warned me about you "_They said "Be Afraid"", _I had heard so many stories about you, your wild explanations and your strange ways but fortunately for me, I didn't take any notice of them because _you're not like the others, futuristic lover, different DNA, they don't understand you. _Had I taken on board what they said then I wouldn't have seen the wonderful person that you really are underneath all the paranoia, conspiracy theories and mythology.

_You're from a whole 'nother world, a different dimension. You open my eyes and I'm ready to go lead me into the light. _I'm not so adverse to believing in the fantastic, as much as you think I am or as I hate to admit it. I mean I _have_ seen things that I cannot explain, but the truth is…you need my scientific background and logical explanations to balance out all the weirdness that surrounds us. But without the weirdness you would be ordinary Mulder and… you are anything but ordinary.

But, Mulder, all I want you to do is _Kiss me, Kiss me, infect me with your loving, fill me with your poison. _I want to be more than just your "work partner" I want to be your partner in every sense of the word. I want you to _take me, take me. _I want you to admit that you love me too. I _wanna be your victim, ready for abduction. _I'm ready to tell you how I feel, if only I wasn't so afraid that you would deny your for feelings for me, were I to admit my love to you. _Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign it's supernatural. Extra-Terrestrial. _Mulder, I know that each time you hold me, that you are telling you wouldn't deny me anything. So tell me Mulder, tell me that you love me because_ you're so supersonic. _I _wanna feel your power _when I hear you tell me the truth. When you DO decide to tell me, you'll _stun me with your laser, _because your words are going to hit me like a truck. I know that you will tell me one day Mulder and when you do, even though I am expecting it, it will still be a surprise to me. I want to be able feel my world expanding with the endless possibilities that we could bring_. _I hope that one day you will be able to show me that _your kiss is cosmic, _that ev_ery move is magic._

No one has ever made me feel this way about anything Mulder. This feeling of not being in control of my head or my heart, it scares me. _This is transcendental, on another level. Boy, you're my lucky star. I wanna walk on your wavelength and be there when you vibrate. _You are everything that I am not, we shouldn't be so compatible. But we are and because of you, because of _us_, if you were ever to admit to me what I know to be true there is nothing I wouldn't do and nowhere I wouldn't go. But you know that don't you?

My job. My family.

My life.

For you Mulder…_For you, I'll risk it all._

The End


End file.
